As is well known and understood, one of the more recent developments in speed boat design is the use of chines, or lifting strokes, to create added lift and permit increasing speeds to be attained. As is appreciated, these chines extend outwardly from the hull, and create a pressure pattern which lifts the boat out of the water, reducing the wetted surface contacted. Without the chines being present, the lifting of the boat would not occur, and it would not go as fast as possible, or be as efficient in operation. As is also understood, the types of chines presently available also improve the lateral stability of the vessel.
However, the pressure created, and the lift which results, also causes the boat to skid and slide when going into a turn. This makes the handling of the boat difficult in a turn, and presents a possibly dangerous situation. Also, the outwardly extending chines tend to restrict the re-entry of the vessel into the water when coming off a wave, causing a sudden slowing in its downward motion, and producing a hard ride. This latter pounding becomes more unendurable as the speed of the vessel increases and as the water conditions become choppier.